


Logical Thinking

by Kaori_Maxwell



Category: Football RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaori_Maxwell/pseuds/Kaori_Maxwell
Summary: Bastian has an idea.





	Logical Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I definitely don’t know them, nor own them. I don’t make money with this and as far as I know, the things described here never happened.
> 
> Beta by the wonderful noctuabunda - thanks!
> 
> Originally posted at the oddslash archive (http://oddslash.livejournal.com/2145.html)

Feeling heady and surprisingly breathless by just a few kisses (it must be the tension, Lukas tells himself- why should a man make him feel like, well like that) (Then again, he thinks, it’s Bastian). He tries to remember how they ended up like this in the first place.

 

...

 

Sitting in Bastian's flat on the couch, in front of the TV, Bastian simply kind of dropped the bomb. “You know: Maybe we should try kissing.”

Lukas almost choked. They had not bought any hard alkohol, so Bastian couldn’t have had anything stronger than beer that evening. And he himself knew he hadn’t drunk anything of the kind, so he probably hadn’t misheard.  
“Wha- why?!?”

“Poldi, you’re supposed to say: ‘Okay, let’s try this’.”

“Why??”

Exasperated eyeroll from his usual partner in crime.

“Schweini- we’re both men. I mean both of us.”

“Yeah, obviously.”

“And we’re,” he gestured frantically between them, “well, us!”

“Exactly, so what is there to be afraid off?”

“Who said anything about being afraid?!?”

“I mean: it’s you and me, right? When did we ever do something that hasn’t been fun?”

One could practically hear the wheels turning in Lukas’ head. And Bastian knew he had him there. They had never done anything that hadn’t been fun. Risky, stupid, careless and downright idiotic, yes, maybe- but it had always been fun.

“So you’re trying to tell me this could be fun?”

“Isn’t kissing usually? Think about it!” Bastian grinned.

“I don’t know if I should!”

“Aww, come on! You know you’re curious.”

“…Just a quick one, ok? Just to see-“

“Sure, just to see how it is.”

The grin he had sported before grew to his happy winner grin and Lukas felt himself join in- infectious, he thought by himself. He was still not completely convinced, but he knew that whatever- they could and would always have fun at almost everything they did, as long as they were together. But- “Whoa- wait a minute!!”

“What? Why??” Bastian had already started to close in.

“Not like that!”

“Like what?”

“You smell like beer.”

“Of course, I drank one.”

“Yeah, and not even a brand I remotely like, so take a mint or something first or I won’t kiss you.” He crossed his arms over his chest and lent back.

“Gah! Poldi!” He threw his arms up, definitely frustrated and started to search in his pockets. “I swear, you’re more complicated than any girl I know.”

“Well, obviously genius, I’m not a girl. AND you started this.” He grinned. Seeing Bastian squirm was always fun. “What brought that on anyway?”

Bastian blushed a little. “Uhm, well, my mother, she said something a few days ago.”

“Yeah?”

“Hah! Found one.” Bastian popped a little pastille into his mouth. “Yeah- she said that even if I had trouble finding a girl that seems really right at the moment, I would probably recognize the right one if she was like you.”

“Did she really say that?”

“Something pretty close to that.”

“Huh.”

“And I figured: why wait for a girl to show up that was like you, when you’re right here and I like you well enough.”

“Yeah, a girl with my chest would look rather ridiculous, too.”

“Okay, so?”

“So?”

“I ate the damn mint. Do I get permission now?”

“I guess.”

“Could you try to be a little more positive about this?”

“I’m trying, okay? Don’t push me around, idiot.” And the pillow had flown and hit his target smack in the face before he even had known what he was doing. But the look Bastian sported was priceless, and he shook with laughter until he was lying on the floor, Bastian sitting above him, still on the couch, first baffled, then with a twinkle in his eyes, a second before he moved downwards, sat on Lukas’ belly and grabbed and pinned his hands over his head.

“YOU are- argh!” Deciding he had waited long enough, Bastian finally closed in. Lukas grew still, but a smile was still on his lips.

He watched Bastian get closer, lean his head a little sideways and then bridge the last few centimeters and then the big touchdown: their lips met.  
Which felt weird.  
And Bastian looked weird as well with zero distance between them.

It was only a few moments before he leant back again and their eyes met. “So?”

“That felt weird.” Lukas spoke his mind.

“Yeah, well. I don’t know.” Bastian crinkled his nose.

“Maybe your mother was wrong?”

“Could be.” He had fixated the carpet next to Lukas head with a concentrated stare.

“And, well, I’m not a girl, so-“

“Maybe I really should-“

“Wait for a girl-“

“A girl like you, right.”

There was silence between them for a moment.

Then Bastian looked at him again. “Did you close your eyes?”

“What? Err-“

“Because that’s important somehow.”

“It is?”

“I heard it is.”

“Huh.”

“So did you?”

“Ah, no?”

“Then maybe we should try again, eyes closed.”

“Schweiniii, I don’t know.”

“Just to be sure. Come on, once more won’t hurt.” Bastian grinned.

Lukas gave a mock exasperated sign. “Sure, whatever. Then come on, we haven’t got all night, the playstation is waiting.”

“Okay, but this time: close your eyes.”

“Yes, I will. Now come on!”

“Okay.”

Lukas closed his eyes when Bastian had leaned in fairly close already. He could feel the others breath ghost over his lips and he waited for a moment, when-

“Are your eyes really closed?”

“WHAT?”

“How many fingers am I holding up? NO, keep them closed!”

“Gawd Schweini – YES! I-hmpf!“

That felt different. Apart from the rather sudden contact it felt… more real. Bastians lips felt warmer for one and they moved against his own. Bastians' hands moved to hold Lukas head and while it was still weird, it felt more like a good weird. A weird that maybe would be good to have more often to make it less weird and more- well more. In any case, ‘more’ sounded like a good thing.

Because of which he followed up a little when Bastian started to release him, put one hand behind Bastian's head, the other around his back and pulled him back down. He decided he liked the small gasp he felt and heard Bastian give. But he liked it even more when he in turn leaned back in and used his tongue to ask for access to Lukas’ mouth.

Bastian's tongue against his was another of these weird feelings which he thought he wanted more of, to get rid of the weirdness and more of this tingly feeling that had started to spread inside of him.  
Yes: more was exactly what he wanted.

When he’d come to be so fixated on kissing and touching and feeling that he’d stopped breathing he couldn’t have said, but coming up for air was suddenly inescapable.

Getting in some much needed gulps of air he kept his eyes closed and his arms around Bastian who shifted to lay down on top of him, breathing harshly himself.  
He nuzzled into him a little – he smelled nice. Mouthwatering, actually. He took a deep breath. Yep, really, really good.

“What are you doing?” Bastian asked, while running one of his hands down his side to slip under his shirt, where it stayed put, thumb making small circles against his skin.

“You smell good. I never noticed like this before.” He still wanted to get closer and pressed down with the arm he had around his back while experimentally moving his hips a little. “Do I smell good to you, too?”

He felt him press his face against Lukas’ neck. “Yeah, pretty much. God Poldi! If you don’t stop to move like this-“

“Yeah?” He grinned before trusting up a little harder. “What?”

“I don’t- Shit, Poldi! I really don’t think I want to wait.”

“For what?” He continued moving against him and deliberately chose to ignore the fact that it was them: Schweini being Schweini and he, well, himself. It felt too damn good for him to want to stop again.

Bastian dove in for another quick kiss before raising his head and catching his eyes. “For that girl. I don’t want to wait for any girl. I want you, now!”

“Good. Because I wouldn’t want you to. Your mother is a smart woman.”

“Yeah. But I don’t think she meant it quite like that. But I think this is even better”

“Me, too. Stock up on mints.” He grinned before pulling Bastian back down.


End file.
